1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a gas interrupter which has improved characteristic as the gas interrupter to form an arc extinction chamber having high interrupting characteristic with low cost.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In general, the gas interrupter comprises contacts which are contacted with each other and means for puffing the gas to the arc formed between the contacts by departing the contacts.
FIG. 1 is a partial sectional view of an arc extinct chamber in the conventional gas interrupter.
The arc extinction chamber will be illustrated. The gas is fed through flow guides (8), (9) formed by an insulation material and is puffed as the gas flow (4) to the arc (3) formed between a movable contact (1) and a fixed contact (2).
In general, the arc voltage can be easily raised when the space (5) forming the arc in the case is narrow. However, on the contrary, in order to raise the arc voltage by the flow of the gas, the wide space for providing suitable puffing rate is needed.
That is, in order to improve the interrupting characteristic, in one hand, narrow space of the arc chamber (5) is required, whereas in the other hand, wide space of the arc chamber (5) is required. It has been difficult to satisfy both of the requirements.